Sab Tera
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Kavin ko hai pyar hua ...par kashmkash mein hai k kahin vo sirf use dost hi smjhti hai ya usko bhi ye pyar... Let's find out... A Kavin, OC story... One shot... *No obligations to read... and Bashers plz dont waste ur time...


A/N:-Hi all ….here I am with a one shot for one of my friend…."Simple"….

So here it is….

CID BEAUREAU…

Everyone is indulged in their work…when Duo entered…..Evryone greeted them….

Vineet: Good morning sir…..

DUO: Good morning ….

Kavin: Good morning sir…..

Abhijt: Kya baat hai bhai Kavin bade khush lag rhe ho!

Shreya: Han sir humlog bhi yahi janna chahte hain k aj Kavin ki khushi ka raaz kya hai!

Daya: Arey bahi Kavin ab btao bhi…

Kavin: {smiles and then} Sir actually aj meri dost ka b'dy hai aur main aj use….[then smiles shyly}

Vineet: Hey…hey…hey…..don;t tell me u gonna purpose her today. {says excitedly}

Kavin: {noddes sweetly} Han par pta nai kya reaction hoga uska….

Abhijt: Arey kya reaction hoga bhala! {keeps his hand on Kavin's shoulder} Akhir mna krne ki koi vjh bhi to honi chahiye na….afterall kami kya hai hmare Kavin mein!

Daya: Han bilkul Smart ho…good looking….itni achi job hai….aur bhla kisi ldki ko kya chahiye!

Vineet: Kya baat hai sir ! Apko to kafi kuch pta hai ladkiyon k taste k bare mein..{then turn to Shreya and teasingly} Kyu Shreya! Sahi kaha na! {winks…at which Dareya blush..and rest of them laughs}

Abhijt: {laughing} Arey chup kyu ho gye Daya! Bolo jwab do! {laughs again}

Daya: {shying} Kya boss tum bhi…..

Abhijt: Main bhi kya! {laughs}

Vineet: Vaise Abhijt sir hum log sab aoke nakshe kadmon pe hi to chal rahe hain …I mean dekhiye na…Phle ap aur Tarika sath aye …{abhijt blush} Ab Sbki himmat to nai hoti na Salunkhe sir k samne Tarika se ese baat kre ,,,,,{everyone laughs}

Daya: {laughing} Han bhai …baat to sahi kahi tumne….

Vineet: Vahi to sir …ab inse inspire hoke hi to aj ap aur Shreya…Sachin aur Angel sath mein hai …..aur aj Kavin bhaisab bhi is list mein shamil hone jar he hain….{khikhi}

Kavin: Acha bachu…par insab mein ek couple ka nam to tumne liya hi nai…..

Vineet: Kiska…

Kavin: Abey tera aur Ruhana bhabhi ka …{vineet blushes and now others laughs}

Abhijt: hahaha….ise khte hai nehle pe dehla…

Vineet: Kya sir! {blushes}

Abhijt: Arey baton baton mein to puchna hi bhul gaye…Akhir vo ldki hai kaun! Aur tumne plan kya kia hai uske liye!

Kavin: {moving in direction} ..{smiling and reminding her face} Hai sir… purani dost hai…jbse use dekha kuch alag sa lgne laga…hum dost to hain par kabhi use btane ki himmat hi nai hui….par aj {turns to team} Aj bs uske b'dy pe use apne dil ki baat bol dunga…..

Abhijt: {taps his shoulder} Wish u good luck…..dekhna tumhe tumara pyar zarur milega….

Kavin:{Smiles} Thnkw sir….

After that Beaureau's phone rang and they got a new case…though a complicated one but case was solved by evening…..After that Kavin to moved towards the b'day place…

Pearl View Reatraunt….

A girl was waiting for someone …When her friends ask her…

Nav: Arey yar tune hmein b'dy pe invite to kiya par abhi take se hi baithi hai…

Charan: Han yar ….ab dekh na sirf music hi to chal raha hai yaha….aur kuch bhi nai….

Girl: Shut up both of u! Abhi main kisika wait kar rhi hu….

Charan: {teasingly}Kiska! Kavin ka!

Nav: {too joins her in this teasing} Arey Charan kya bol rhi hai..jiju bol jiju…{hits her shoulder to girl's shoulder}

Girl: Kya yar tum log bhi….baki log bhi to abhi chup chap baithe hain na….vo bhi to party mein aye hain!

Nav: Arey arey…itna gussa kyu ho rhi hai…!Relax vo a jayga…

Girl: {A litte worried} Nai yar vo baat nai hai….main bs soch rhi hu k …kya vobhi mere liye vahi feel krta hoga jo mai uske liye krti hu! Ya sirf vo mujhe apni dost hi manta hai!

Nav:Relax baba….aj tera b'dy hai…aj apna mood off na kar….

Charan: Aur ni to kya! Kuch to socha hoga Kavin ne jo aj ye jgh book krvai tere b'dy kl liye….

Girl:Han lekin…! Vo hai kahan!

Then suddenly all lighs went off taking that girl in spot light….and she could hear a familiar voice saying…

Voice: Tumne pukara aur hum chle aye….

Girl: {Murmers} Kavin!

Kavin: Ab awaz to tumne pehchan li par ab main jo krne jar ha hu….pta nai kaisa lage…

Girl: {Confused and searching for him as still nothing is visible she only is in spotlight…} Kavin! Ye ho kya raha hai!

Then she could see His and hers pics flashing on a big screen….in front of her…all the clicks taken of them till now….

Kavin: Hmari dosti…..ye sab yadein vo sab hasi khushi k pal….pta hi nai chla k insab mein ki kab ye pal meri zindgi k sabse hasin aur yaadgar pal ban gye….aur kab mere liye ye dosti …dosti se age badh gai….par aj …..sbke samne main tumhe kuch khan chahta hu….{Then one spotlight came upon him too..he slowly slowly moved towards her} Simple aj main is dosti ko ek naya nam dena chahta hu,….ab tak tumne hmesha mera sath diya…kya ab age bhi tum mere sath kadam se kadam mila k chalogi! Meri humrahi bnke! {Gives her a red rose which she holds happily…..then he bent down at his knee and forwards a beautiful ring in front of her} To "Miss Simple" kya ap jaisi beautiful ldki mujh jaise handhome ldke k sath apni life k baki pal bitana chahegi!

Simple: {Was overwhelmed…with happy tears in her eyes and noddes } Yes…..

After that Kavin slipped the ring in her finger and then hugged her….now lights were switched on…all clapping for them…

Simple: This is the best b'dy gift …thankw …thnkw so much

Kavin: {Teasing her} Han han itni achi ring kis ldki ko psnd nai ati!

Simple: {Glared him and then playfully hit her on his arm} Kavin…tum nai sudhroge…..

Kavin: {Smiling} Kabhi nai! {then kissed at her forehead and again hugged her..and they share a warm hug}

Charan: Oye love birds! Ese hi rahoge ya cake bhi katoge!

Both Kavin and Simple smiles and then two cakes were cut one with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIMPLE" written on it and one with "FOREVER TOGETHER" written on it….Both cut the cake feed each other lovingly and their friends….then they hit the dance floor….a romantic track was played at which all couples presnt there danced….Offcourse Kavin-Simple too ….They performed couple dance and at the end both shared a hug …..thinking and in hope of a great future ahead…

******************************THE END**********************************

A/N:- Simple I hope u'll like it…..and others who read this …thanks for ur precious time…..

Hope to see u ppl sson with other updates…

Till then

God Bless You

Tc


End file.
